whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Full Moon Caste
The '''Full Moon Caste '''is one of the surviving castes of the Lunar Exalted. Overview The Children of Luna say that the full moon shines brightest in the sky when the Wyld becomes strongest, for then is the might of Luna most dearly needed to keep Creation from washing away like a sandcastle before the tide. In this endlessly recurring time of danger, Luna displays all of her power and glory, and so do the Children of the Burning Moon. As Stewards of Creation, the Full Moons stalk the night to destroy its enemies through brute force and quicksilver speed. When the next day dawns, the broken bodies of Creation’s foes litter the ground. The blood of the fallen may frighten the children of Gaia, but they shall remain safe for another month. Some Exalted scholars question this claim, drawing a connection between Luna’s protean nature with the amorphous chaos of the Wyld. Whatever the truth of the matter, no one can doubt that the Full Moons are the greatest warriors of the Silver Pact. The Usurpation divided the warriors of the Full Moon Caste. Those who felt strong loyalty to their Solar partners stood by their sides and fought against the treacherous onslaught of the Dragon-Blooded or led frenzied campaigns of bloody revenge upon hearing of the ambush in Meru. The rest realized that the chaos of the Realm threatened to open the borders of Creation to the ravening forces of the Wyld, and they rushed to fill the gap. Lunars of the Full Moon Caste are stronger, faster and hardier, their intrinsic physical might unparalleled amongst the Exalted. Strong as an ox, swift as an asp and enduring as a camel, the Full Moons carry the battle to the foes of Creation and prevail through physical prowess. Few beings in Creation can stand before one of the Full Moon Caste in single combat. Young Lunars often depend heavily upon their physical superiority and favor a style of combat that makes the most of their natural talents. Elder Lunars achieve a fluid mastery of their fighting techniques, smoothly shifting tactics and shapes as they seize upon their enemies’ weaknesses. Features Trials A Lunar of the Full Moon Caste excels at her trials through direct action. She faces dangerous beasts and defeats them through might of arm or speed of blade. She makes long treks through uninhabitable wastelands, and completes ritual hunts without tiring. Whatever the challenge, the Full Moon conquers it with her immense strength, lightning reflexes or unflagging endurance. If she shows promise in another area, the elders note it with interest, but tradition demands that her natural predilections not be ignored. Spirit Shapes Full Moons favor animals known for their great strength and endurance, or for their speed and agility. Bears, great cats and aurochs are common, as are serpents and large birds of prey. Anima Banner The anima of a Full Moon Caste Lunar shines with a steady glow of soft white or silver light. Greater expenditures of Essence increase the intensity. Once their banners become iconic, the banner displays abstract or realistic images of their spirit shape. Anima Effects Full Moons may spend five motes of Essence to double their speed and leaping distances for a scene. The Full Moon also doubles her Strength for the purpose of feats of strength. This effect stacks with other increases, but only by adding a factor equal to the original value, not continuing to multiply by two. A Lunar who increases her running speed twice moves at three times her normal speed, not four. Whenever the Lunar has 11 or more motes of Peripheral Essence active, this Anima Effect activates automatically without cost. Category:Exalted glossary Category:Lunars